True Love at it's finest!
by Operation.Light.Swan
Summary: CaptainSwan OneShots! please leave your suggestions on what you want written- it would help alot
1. Hi!

Hi everyone.

So this is my first fanfiction and I was really hoping to do oneshots so please be nice.

Please leave suggestions on what you want me to write in the reviews. Just so you know these storys will vary in length due to my busy life styles and I will all most never upload author note only chapter because they annoy me.

Love you lots

XoX ~ .Swan 


	2. Waking up in the wrong place?

Light was losing its glow as the evening dragged on. Melodic birds, now quiet, were finding their peace and settling in for the extensive nightfall. Emma was nuzzled up, guarded tightly in the embrace of her pirate as she dreamed away with a soft smile laced across her ageless face. Lying on the coach of her parent's apartment, covered by a grey, fluffy blanket, Killian admired his Swan's face as she slept; this was the only time her troubles floated away from her. Securing his grip around her fragile body, he slowly tugged the blanket up to her chin and placed a light kiss in her golden hair.

Soundlessly the door swung open, revealing David, flustered and red-faced. His dull eyes grazed across the scene before him and an unsatisfied look graced his face. Continuing his pathway to the kitchen, he muttered something vague under his heavy breathe, giving Killian a final dirty look before departing behind the walls- into safety. Killian lightly chuckled at Dave and his stubbornness of Killian and his daughter's relationship.

A small, light movement caused the chuckled to fall dead from his lips as he drew his eyes down the sleeping beauty positioned in his arms. Watching as her eyelids fluttered open and her emerald eyes met the dim lighting, Killian gasped internally at the beauty she held, even when she had only just woken.

"Evening Beautiful" he whispered lightly into her ear, kissing her temple softly. Emma turned, green meeting blue as they stared lovingly at each other. "Care to talk, darling?" Killian said, a slight laugh hidden amongst his words.

"Hi" Emma whispered, a blush quickly spreading across her slightly chubby cheeks. Joining Killian with his laughing, she cautiously pressed her lips against his plump ones, enjoying the electricity that flows through her each time they connect. His gentle hand came up, intertwining with long, luscious golden locks, slightly tightening his grip. Fireworks seemed to go off when the connected and the both enjoyed it thoroughly.

Emma, forgetting that they were nestled up in her parents apartment, depend the kiss by slightly tilting her rather small head, giving Killian a better angle to kiss her at. Although Killian knew exactly where they were located, he was so consumed by his loves spell; he gave no thought to the possible heart-attack poor David would suffer if he were to walk out on them. Slowly, he ran he tongue along her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance as his hand found the smooth small of her back. Pushing gently, he lowered her onto the couch and claimed a strong, dominant position above her, still passionately kissing her. Killian's cold hand ran underneath the edge of Emma's pyjama top, sliding its way up her chest.

A scream of both angry and disgust came from the kitchen doorway. David stood there, hands covering his eyes and he shouted at them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it now! You are still in our home you two and we have no intention of seeing you to do it on the couch where I can just walk in!" David screamed, horrified and scarred. Emma jerked back off of Killian, a deep blush covering her cheeks and her eyes wide with fear. Killian, kept his arms wrapped around her waist snuggling his head in her shoulder, lightly chuckling.

"No! No! It's _NOT funny_!" David screamed again, "Go home! Get out! Don't come back until you're both decent and will respect my innocence!" Running back into the kitchen, Emma and Killian burst out with laughter. Well, that's a lesson learned, eh?


	3. What about that future?

It was look of anger across his face that frightened her. The furious expression he beheld wasn't the worst thing she'd ever seen, but it made her feel weak and alone. This was Killian for God's sake; never angry or disappointed with her, but today was different. As soon as his son of a gun brother came back into his life (or death) he'd completely changed. Ruthless and unstoppable, like the ancient pirate he was and treating Emma like the prize he _swore_ he'd never treat her like.

"Killian," she managed to squeak out, weak and fragile, "I think he's hiding something!" The look of angry just grew to absolute disgust and hatred.

" _NEVER_ talk about my brother like that!" Raising his calloused hand and then he lowered it again, slowly breathing." Do you not like him, Swan? Is that was it is? Are you jealous that I love him more than I will ever love you?"

"No! He said I wasn't good enough for you. It's him doesn't like me! That bloody.."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He screamed at her, the redness in her eyes already present, and tears building up at the edge of her vision. "I'm starting to believe that he's right. That you're not good enough for me. Milah was better- loved me more and then you killed her again."

"Killian…" Emma tried but all she was met with was him turning his back to her and slamming the door behind him as he stormed out of the house. "No." Emma whispered, quiet, weak and defeated, those tears she was holding in came in floods and she didn't try to stop them at all. Collapsing to her knees, this was where her family found her a few long hours later.

"Emma?"

"Mom?"

They screamed as they saw her, huddled up in a feeble position upon the floor, still crying.

"My darling? What happened" Snow cooed to her daughter as she engulfed her arms around her, guarding he closely, lightly combing through her hair with her shaking fingers.

"Killian…" she whispered shakily between sobs.

"That son of a bitch!" David exclaimed before storming out the house prepared to rekill him, just like Killian earlier, slamming the door behind him and all that did was set Emma of again.

"He said I wasn't good enough for him! That Liam was right and Milah loved him more than I ever have or will? Do you believe him? Is that right?"

"Darling no, never. No one has _ever_ come to the _underworld_ to save the person they love. He's just trying to make up for all those years he's missed with Liam, darling. He loves you more than anything."

"No he doesn't, he loves.."

"Emma!" Snow sternly says, grabbing Emma's attention instantly. " He loves you more than anything. Remember that. Now- I suggest that you go find him before your father beheads him for hurting his little Princess." Emma forces a genuine smile and clambers out of her mother's embrace, running out of the house, following her lover and father's path.

When Emma found Killian, he was clasping Liam's hand tightly, standing on the bridge to a better (or worse) place.

"Killian!" she screeched, the voice echoing of the walls, bouncing around the underground chamber. His head turned quickly with surprise, and an unrecognisable emotion spread across his face. Was it happiness? Fear? Anger? Emma really didn't care. "Killian, you can't leave me."

"Why should I go home if I can just move on, Swan?" He said, confidently, but she knew him and she could tell he was breaking behind that mask. Just a hint of tears were showing and the pain in his eyes was evident.

"I need you, Killian, more than anything." Emma said, weak and afraid of losing the one she loves the most. "What about that future together, do you even care about that anymore?" She asks, hurt.

"Emma… you know…"

"We can have it _Killy_ we really can. A family, a life, a nice, happy life. I'm not afraid anymore. All you need to do is come back with me. I'm sick of losing soul mates, won't be alone again. I can finally see you're as fucked up as me, but we'll win. We are both in pain and we were both alone, but we have each other- don't leave me." Emma says, tears streaming down her face by the end of her speech, Killian mirroring her actions. Glancing at Liam, Killian gives in and runs towards her, engulfing her in his warm arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" They sink to the floor together, just enjoying each other's embrace and the falling tears of both sadness and joy. A sudden outraged shout broke them from their comfort.

"She isn't good enough for you Killian. She's scum compared to you. You deserve an entire realm more than what she will ever be." Liam cries, storming over to Emma, prepared to hurt, but Killian dived in font of Emma shaking body, protecting her from his violent brother. He grunts in pain, before rising to his feet and glared harshly at Liam.

"Listen here, _Liam._ She is my everything. My world, my light, my goodness, my angle, my _hope._ I was idiotic to think that it was better to move on with you." Turning slowly, he softly gazes at her complexion." I want a family with her, a happy life with the woman whom I love more than anything. I mean.." he lightly chuckles, "she's impossible. I told her to let me go but she never listens and here she is, in this retched, bloody _underworld,_ prepared to give me half her heart so we can live out that future together. And, Emma, I want you to know that," Killian pauses, taking a deep breath in, "I love you. I love you so bloody much and the thought of losing you for good pained me to no extent. I thought that I'd be happier there, but I am not ever going to be happier in any other place but your arms."

"Good," she sniffled out, "Because I wasn't going to take no as an answer."


	4. Working Late

Working late into the night was what Emma did. And no, it was not good for her, but she powered on through the twenty-four hour shifts she took on. And in ways, this was good- but not when Emma slept for only a couple of hours before taking on another twenty-four hour shift. No one actually knew about these ridiculous times she spent at the station; she had told everyone that Killian was doing the second shift, not her and no one questioned her further. Killian did help out on one of the shifts, but Emma always told him to head home about half an hour before she should have left so he never knew about it either.

The reason Emma took on so much was so David, her father, could have a lot of time with Neal so he could watch him grow up. David jumped at the chance to spend more time with Neal, but this only made Emma feel the need to isolate her more. Maybe he didn't want to spend time with her. Maybe Neal was her replacement and all there regrets of not being there for Emma to grow up, went out the window and they started fresh, disowning her. At least she had Killian.

But as the months dragged on, still no one had any idea of her long, unnecessary shifts, but it gave her time to wallow in pity and shame. Wasn't she good enough for them now? It didn't matter to her- well…it did. It really did; she had to grow to live with it though as all there love had been stolen by her little sibling. Her parents scarcely made any contact with her and when they did, it was to look after Neal for the evening so they could do something together. When they returned, she excused herself as quickly as she could, claiming she had to do something.

Killian noticed this; she was drawing away from people, avoiding them and her walls were slowly, yet surely climbing back up. So when he slyly waited outside for Emma to finish her shift, he was alarmed when she never appeared from her isolation. He continued to wait for a while, presuming she had to complete a task, but an hour past. Silently, he crept inside and slowly emerged into the now darkened room and there before him was his precious Emma, huddled up in a fragile position upon the couch, the blanket tucked tightly under her chin, her baby blanket clutched in her white fists.

Only when he became closer did her notice the penetrating red that surrounded her eyes and the dried tears decorating her flustered cheeks. Instant regret and sadness filled his entire being. He had promised to look out for her everyday of their lives, and he did. He really did- but how did he miss this. In the second he saw her, he knew that what she was crying about was the thing pushing her away from his love for her.

Scooping her up in his strong arms, he held her guarded and close as she stirred in her uncomfortable sleep. He grudged out the door, in the bitter cold and struggled back to Emma's house. Once they arrived, he placed her into her bed, tucking her up once again. Standing there, he made the split second decision to stay with her. He stripped down to his dress shirt and underpants and climbed in beside his sleeping swan, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her closer. He buried his nose in her hair, placing a light kiss on her scalp, soon succumbing to the burden of sleep as well.

Only when the sun penetrated to room in the later hours of the morning, did Killian rise to see his sleeping swan still cuddled up in his arms, one arm draping over his chest and a small smile graced across her face in her mindless form. Tightening his grip around her and gathered her further into his warmth was when her thick eyelashes fluttered open and met his crystal eyes. An instant look of worry flooded her face as she saw him and her secret was revealed.

"Good Morning, Love" Killian whispered softly into her hair, as if nothing had ever happened. For a while, Emma thought that maybe she'd made her way back home in her sleep, but that thought was quickly interrupted when he confronted her. "So, darling, are you going to tell what you were doing crashing on the couch in the station?"

"Oh- I got… tired and…. Um… had a.. Rest?" she stuttered out, hoping that he wouldn't see past the obvious lie from her mouth. Avoiding eye contact, she tried to make a run for it, pulling back the covers and jumping out of bed. But the her dismay, Killian hooked his hook around her wrist, tugging her back into his embrace.

"Now then, Love. Are you going to tell me the truth or not?" Emma remained quiet and refused to make eye contact; she knew if she did that she'd instantly crack. "I have all day, love. And Emma," he tucked his hook under her chin and angled her face so their eyes did meet, "you know I won't judge you at any point, in any realm or time. I love you, Emma Swan. You can tell me anything." By the end of Killian's speech, she had tears running down her flustered face.

"Well,erm… I wanted my da.. David, to have as much time with Neal as possible and told him to take a couple of days off, and he jumped to that opportunity and it made me feel unworthy. It... it was like he didn't even care for me and didn't even put up a fight. And then a couple of days turned into a week and then into a couple of months and there's been so much work to do I've had, had to do twenty-four hour shifts just to keep on top of it. There's still so much to do and I, I can't.. Can't cope anymore." Bye the end she was only just managing to stumble her words through her thick, constant tears that were streaming down her face like a violent waterfall.

Killian held Emma close, whispering sweet little things into her ears and hair as she continued to whimper. "Listen, darling. I love you for being so king and thoughtful and the most beautiful and perfect person on this planet. I know you've been hurt before but I'm so happy you've told me. I am sorry I didn't noticed before and from now on out I will help you with all the work and spend every moment of my living life helping you in every way I can-okay?"

"Okay. I love you so much, Killian. Believe me- I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Just as much as you mean to me, Emma. Before we go back, I have someone to talk to."

/

"What the hell?" David shouted after Killian described Emma's situation.

"Yep- she didn't think you loved her anymore. Thought Neal was her replacement and you had disowned her completely. And as much as I'd love to say it wasn't all your fault- it nearly was."

"What?" Snow and David exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well when her dear old father doesn't even process a thought about how much work there was and how little Emma could do by herself compared to two people. Did it even cross your mind that when you work, you actually spend time with Emma and when you said yes instantly it was like a punch in her gut. She thought you just wanted to get away from her and spend your every waking moment with Neal."

"David, we failed Emma. We made her think we didn't love her or need her." Snow said, sadness overtaking her already small voice.

"Go talk to her. She needs you right now- not me. I've done all I can to comfort her but what she needs, is her parents."

 **Sorry everyone. I've been away for a while and had no internet access, but here is the new story. If you want, I can write and second part- but that's up to you, please tell me in the reviews. Love from .Swan**


	5. Death By Cookie

How was he supposed to know that Emma was allergic to _vanilla_? All he was trying to do was gain boyfriend points by baking Emma some vanilla and chocolate cookies as her week and work had completely tired her out. Yesterday she had come home and instantly crashed onto the couch, falling instantly into a deep death like slumber. As Killian had his arms wrapped tightly her unconscious, slightly limp body, guarding her whilst she slept, he composed an idea that should have been simple and very harmless.

He had gotten up early. Eight o'clock in fact. About three hours before Emma and himself even considered the thought of leaving the comfort of their duvet and each other's arms. So that had to get him some extra points. Killian had found a simple recipe in one of Emma many cooking books. It was hard to believe but Emma was a pretty damn good cooking goddess and had plethora of book lined up along the kitchen counter.

Following the recipe step by step, the final product had pleased him greatly and they almost looked like the ones in the book. It was a job well done for a man with one hand- but it had taken a _tiny_ bit longer to bake.

When she stumbled down the stairs at about ten, whining at the fact she had missed him when she awoke and being cold, her face lit up when the smell of cookies met her senses.

"What have you been up too, Pirate?" She asked him suspiciously, carefully eyeing him up and down. A slight chuckle arose from him due to her lack of confidence that he was just being a nice, caring boyfriend.

"I know your week has been long and hard-"

"You can say that again"

"As I was saying. I decided to be a loving boyfriend and make you some cookies. They're chocolate chip." Killian said, proud of himself. He displayed a wide, childish smile across his face as she bit into one of the cookies. The smile on her face inly lasted for the few seconds before she realised she had swallowed the very thing she was allergic to. Emma could feel her throat slowly closing up and her breaths become sparse and irregular.

"Emma?!" Killian screamed as she fell to the floor, gasping for breath, clutching her throat trying to free the vanilla. He ran over, scoped her into his arms and tried to make her talk, but she only gasped. Then what Killian feared happened- she passed out.

A few hours later, Killian was pacing around the waiting room of the hospital, quietly muttering to himself. Snapping his head up at the sound of Whale's voice, he waited anxiously to hear the news. Whale's laughed at Killian's terrified expression.

"What?" Killian snapped, clearly pissed.

"I just love the expression on your face right now." Killian raised his fist as he stalked over to the doctor, ready to attack but he was stopped by his voice.

"Emma is perfectly fine. I've given her an epi-pen if it ever happens again. Just remember never to put vanilla into Emma's food. Like ever- unless you want that happening again. You can go see her now, she's been asking for you for ages."

Killian was running down the halls as soon as Whale had told him her could see his precious swan again. When he arrived at the door of her room, he suddenly stopped and became scared. What if he hated her now? Did she think he was trying to kill her off? But then why would she be calling for him? He plucked up her courage at step into her room. Emma was there, seated on the window seat staring out into the town below.

"Err… Hi." Killian started, cursing at himself for sounding cowardly. Her head span round at the sound of his nervous voice.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Emma says, confused. Isn't her happy she was better. Her fear took the better of her and she snapped. "What? Are you sad I'm not dead? Was that your plan all along- to kill me?" Her voice wobbling at the end of her sentence.

"Oh- no no no, Emma, No" He said quickly, slightly hurt that she had thought he'd tried to kill her off, as he thought she knew he couldn't live without her. " I thought you'd be pissed at me." Her expression softened instantly and she ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms tightly around his neck, her fingers threaded through his hair. Snuggling her head into his neck, she kissed his skin lightly and continuously.

"I love you, Killian. And if you want to kill me off, you're going to have to try a bit better that that- your stuck with me." Killian laughed at his swan ignorance, tightening his embrace around her.

"I never want to get rid of you, Swan. I love you too much to do that"


End file.
